


What Happens in Happytown

by Fjore



Series: What happens in happytown [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Finnick's pov, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjore/pseuds/Fjore
Summary: Stories from happytown, told by Finnick and Duke.





	1. Nick gets even.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the start of a new series I've named 'what happens in happytown'. All oneshots told from Finnick it Duke's point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you something: Nick Wilde hates his father. I mean hates him. When he said he was going bowling with his dad I almost pissed myself.

Lemme tell you something: Nick Wilde hates his father. I mean  _hates_ him. Nick wants his old man to die. We don't ever talk about John Wilde and we never ask what he did to Nick. When he told me he was going bowling with his dad I almost pissed myself!

 

 

See, old John Wilde had this bowling tournament he's been in every year since Nick was a kid. Now that he's sick and dying, this year's his only chance to win this tournament and get some stupid trophy he's been trying to win for ages. I figured Nick still loved his dad somewhere inside and I had to see this shit so I rented a table two lanes away from John and his team.

 

Nick didn't show up. Eventually they started the game without him. Me and Hopps sat at my table with a couple mean mammals o' mine watchin the game. She found out Nick was gonna help his dad win 'fore he died and she wanted to see it. Duke was here too, only cause Hopps was here. "I like the kind of woman that can kick my ass!" he says. F'real though he's got it _bad_ for this bunny. That's a whole other story though.

 

Nick finally shows up piss-drunk, ready to play. John just laughs and figures his boy was just out having a good time and was runnin' late but me and Duke both knew better. I  told Hopps to go outside. Duke told her to go because she was not ready to see what was about to happen. He almost begged. Of course she won't listen cause Nick's her friend and she wants to be here for him. Her choice. 

 

John gives Nick the last turn. They're so close to winning and I can see just how happy John is, bowlin' with his son, laughing with his friends. I knew some shit was about to go down though.

 

Boy did it.

 

Nick threw the game. I know damn well he meant to do it cause Nick can fuckin bowl. His dad lost his last chance at this trophy and Nick looked fuckin _pleased_ with himself. Drunk-ass Nick stumbles up to his dad and gets right in his face, muzzle to muzzle. He stares John right in the eyes and he says:

 

"No dad. Fuck _your_ dreams."

 

He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Just walked away, left his dad behind. John was hurt, man. Never seen that much pain in a mammal's eyes. Duke was frozen in place, starin' dead eyes at John, who's on the floor crying. Judy was speechless. She has never seen him like this but lemme tell you that Nick can be the meanest motherfucker you _ever_ met. She was gettin ready to cry, poor bunny didn't know what to think.

 

We watched Nick leave without a word. 

 

I'm tell you again, man: Nick Wilde _hates_ his father.


	2. Cottontail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke tells us a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I uploaded this all wrong lmao it's not supposed to be in a series

Alright so it's like four thirty in the mornin' and I'm hangin out on Finn's couch. Me and him are fried out of our damn minds, watchin' poor tired Nick stumble around the apartment in his underpants. Him and cottontail are supposed ta go joggin' this morning and Nick usually ain't up before two so needless to say he was not having it.

 

He looked like a zombie, and he had this horrible dead look in his eyes that just screamed 'please end my suffering'. The doorbell rang and it took Finn all of two seconds ta run across the apartment and let Judy in. "Heeeey Duke look who's here!" he shouts. "Nick's not ready yet."

 

Finn brings her inside just as Nick spills his second cup of coffee on the floor. From the couch you could barely hear him ask himself: "Why has god abandoned me?"

 

Soon as Judy's inside her nose starts goin' and it's kinda cute. Don't you fuckin' tell her I said that.

 

"Are you guys smoking weed?"

 

Well no fuckin shit, the whole place reeks. Finn just shoots her this shit eating grin and says "No officer, I'm a good, religious boy who says his prayers and I have never smoked in my life." as he's takin' another hit. 

 

She rolls her eyes and looks back at Nick who doesn't even realize Judy's here. "Finn where's my tie?" he asks, he starts pullin' his shorts off to look for a clean pair. Finn's place is pretty wrecked, so he don't have to look far for another pair of boxers.

 

"You're wearin' it, doofus." Finn says. Nick groaned and shuffled off to his room to get dressed.

 

He keeps Judy waiting for a while as he's getting dressed. That's fine with me though, more time with Hopps. Ever since that bunny tried to have me killed, I can't get her out of my head! I really like the kind of woman that can kick my ass. Finn won't leave me alone about it either. Little bastard keeps makin' kiss faces behind her back and it's really pissin' me off.

 

Once Nick gets back Judy practically pulls him out the door. The last thing I see is this pleading look in his eyes as his coffee gets further and further outta reach. The door's not even shut before Finn starts laughin'.

 

"You got it bad for bunnycop!" he shouts, still laughin' his ass off. "You got yourself a situation Duke!"

 

Takes me a second to look down at my pants and realize what he's talking about. I start fixin' my pants and Finn keeps fuckin' going.

 

"Damn dude that bad? It's that fuzzy tail innit?"

 

... I mean sure, I was lookin. Whatever.

 

"Take care of that and get some sleep. We got work tonight."

 

He's right though. Me and Finn got ourselves back into Mr. Big's good graces, so he has us do some if his dirty work here in happytown. We take another hit and I'm ready to crash.

 

"Sweet dreams, Duke. Keep em dry though!"

 

"Fuck you Finn."

 


	3. A night out part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arturo's is gone and the only place is Cocktails, and it ain't named after the drink."

Aight, aight so me and Duke were lookin for a new place to chill since Arturo's got shut down, right? We been lookin all week and it's startin to feel like we gotta leave happytown if we're gonna find a good bar to hang at. Arturo's is gone and the only place is Cocktails, and it ain't named after the drink. I mean I don't mind long as I can get messed up but damn if I'm let some dude sneak up and sniff my ass again.

"Shit Finn, we might have ta go grab some beer and drink by ourselves." Duke says. Man I hate when he's right but he's right. So me and him jump in the van and cruise over to the gas station and the first damn thing we see is some ocelot shootin up right on front of the damn door.

We give him some space cause he started dancing, and I mean getting the fuck DOWN, go inside to get some beer. 

"Wanna call Wilde?"

I do and Duke knows it but he's hangin out with cops now and I can't be seen hangin with no cop. Specifically Hopps. There's still a lot of pissed off preds that want nothin more than to beat that bunny down after what she said about us on live fuckin TV. I'm pissed but I can understand that she ain't know shit about this city or the mammals that live here. Needless to say that bunny hurt a lot of mammals and happytown was not her friend.

Fuck it though Wilde's fun to drink with. Soon as I got my phone and called him we heard it: gunshots right outside the store, about ten feet from my van. _My van._

So we drop our shit and Duke goes for the gun in my glovebox. I got mine but it's too damn small to kill anyone. We see two groups shootin back and forth, probably some pissed off gangbangers. Me and Duke lock the door and wait for it to stop cause we got no want to get shot, obviously.

Duke's pressed up against the seat, gun in paw, shakin' like he's ready to pop some heads. I'm used to gunfights but Duke's terrified. He can hold his own with a gun if he needs to but he's scared shitless. We both know that we can't go get tanked until this is done and over with so I finally lean out the window and let out a few warning shots.

Soon as these losers see who's shootin' at em they scatter. Pays to be the scariest mammal in happytown, you know? 

"Jeeze, look at em run!"

"Shit, pays to be the scariest mammal alive."

So forget those guys, I forgot I called Nick and he heard the whole gunfight. I had Duke pick up the phone while I was driving.

"Wilde, come get trashed with us!"

I'm tryna focus on the road while he talks. Usually we're real quiet, unless some serious shit was up. Duke keeps tryna get Hopps on the phone, shit's hilarious. 

"You jealous, Duke?"

He moves the phone away from his ear.

"Whaddya mean jealous?"

"I mean Wilde gets to hang with Hopps and you only see her when she arrestin' your dumb ass!"

I laugh and he's turnin' red under his fur. I can hear Wilde laugh over the phone. Then he says some shit that I never thought he would.

"Jeeze Duke, why don't you just ask her to hang out yourself?"

Oh shit.

Then I hear Hopps. Nick put Hopps on the phone. I know he was expecting Duke to panic and hang up right away and so was I but he didn't. _This dude asked Hopps to come drink with us._

If I could just see Nick's face right now! Everybody was dead silent till Nick says he'll be at my place in an hour and hangs up.

"Duke, you and me gotta talk."

"I panicked!"

"You don't invite cops into happytown, especially not that cop! You want her to die?"

That shuts him up good. Duke sinks back into the seat and digs his paws into the fur on his head. I know I just hurt him.

"Look I'll tell Nick to meet us at Cocktails instead. Be cool next time."

 


	4. A night out part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once we get to our third round this porcupine that owns the place says we gotta leave when we're done with em. Guess we were singin' too loud or something but they're playin' fuckin journey and you can't even tell me not to sing along. Specially when we been drinkin'."

Alright so me, Finn and Wilde grabbed a good table at Cocktails. Nobody mentioned what happened over the phone and I was damn glad. Hopps wasn't here either, bullet dodged. Kinda still wish she was though.

We ordered drinks and sat back, ready to spend the evening drinkin' ourselves stupid. Hell if Nick wasn't here I'd bust a joint or three out, but me and Finn both know better than to smoke weed with Wilde.

The last time he smoked with us, we lost him at costco and some old lady found him, brings him to customer service. They make an announcement, tellin' the customers there's an 'unaccompanied special needs child' at the front of the store. Me and Finn think nothing of it until we check out. 

There's Nick, eating a bagel, got this stupid grin on his face. Kinda droolin' on himself. Waitin' for us. I don't think he recognized us at first but once we got close he rushes up and hugs on Finnick. The manager tells us some shit like "I'm so glad to see that he's got two loving fathers" and sees us out the doNow,  Shit was hilarious but yeah we don't smoke with Nick anymore.

So our drinks get here, the first of many I assure you. Nick starts pullin' all these tiny bottles of Yukon out of his pockets. These things are pretty strong for bein' so little, specially for little mammals like us. 60% alcohol or something, it's nuts. So of course we each slam two of em before our waiter brings our second round. 

By the time he finally brings our drinks all three of us are pretty messed up. Mixing chocolate milk and bacardi, bad idea by the way but it sounded pretty good at the time. Looks the same comin' out as it does goin' in.

Once we get to our third round this porcupine that owns the place says we gotta leave when we're done with em. Guess we were singin' too loud or something but they're playin' fuckin journey and you can't even tell me not to sing along. Specially when we been drinkin'.

So we left. Once we're outside we can be as loud as we want, so we started singin' again. I dunno what song Finnick was singin' but he was _killin'_ it. Then he fuckin' snaps.

"Look dudes. We all know change gotta happen soon but we can't hav'  any change til alla little mammals like us rise th'fuck up and pry it from the cold, dead paws of the sssuits that're keepin' us down!"

Here we go. Get him drunk enough and he's ready to start a revolution this shit happens every time.

"Non-violent revolution isssnot an option anymore! We gotta fight! The mammal!"

He chucks an empty bottle at the wall and watched the pieces hit the sidwalk. 

"Like that. All those pieces of glass are the gears in the system dude!"

Oh boy.

Nick decides to change the subject, bless him. 

"Ssso Judy wanned t'come drink with uss. Bad idea though cause she's working."

Yeah he's right. Last thing we need is to be seen with Hopps, or have one of her cop friends arrest all four of us for somethin' stupid and if she was hangin' with us that's exactly how this night would end.

"She was surprised that y'asked Duke. She dunno that you like her yet."

I kinda hope she never finds out but I'm glad she was interested at least. Fuck it, I'm smoke. Nick's nose starts kinda twitchin' when he smells pot, I laugh and let him take the first drag.

Finnick hits it next. Now lemme tell you the stuff I got is beast. They grow this up in the mountains in Reptaelia, and it will put you on your ass. Last time I had this stuff me and Finn watched Juno probably six times in a row and ate everything in his house.

"D'ya really like her Duke?"

"Yeah he does, dude! He got it baaad. He gonna try and move in on your bunny, Nick!"

Nick shrugs.

"We're friends. She'snot my bunny."

NowI realize I got no chance at all with Hopps but that makes me feel a little better. Finnick suddenly starts haulin' ass across the street and ducks behind this car. A fuckin cop car.

We both followed him before we saw what he was doing: little bastard whips his junk out and starts paintin' the car's bumper yellow. Fuck if that didn't look fun though.

Nick and me do the same. I dunno what it is about pissin' outside but it's just satisfying for some reason. Nick and Finn are crossin' the streams like a bunch of idiots when a cop, presumably the cop that owns this car, shines his flashlight on us.

Her flashlight.

This was Judy's car.


	5. Shake Junt part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that's it. I usually don't ask questions when it comes to work: Mr. Big has money and that's all I gotta know but something was weird about this job. This was public."

So we're on our way to this place called Bangers, this really gross strip joint in the meadowlands district. Me and Finnick know this whole thing is guaranteed to go sideways and I'm shakin' when we pull into the parking lot and find a few mean lookin' pred mammals standin' outside waiting. For us.

Finn's already lookin' at their guns, the cars, counting exits. I don't know how he can do it, and he's so fucking calm about it.

"Those two on the left only got pistols. Guys in the middle with the rifles aren't carrying any more magazines with em."

"Right."

"Get the bombs from the dresser. I wanna see that rhino with the shotty burn."

Right Finnick is goin' to his dark place like he does when he gotta kill mammals. Anyways so I go over the seat and start diggin' in Finn's underwear drawer for a few cocktails he had stashed back here. "So who are those guys?" I ask him.

"Why we killin' em you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Guy who runs Bangers stole from the bossmammal. Guess he forgot Mr. Big owns this place."

So that's it. I usually don't ask questions when it comes to work: Mr. Big has money and that's all I gotta know but something was weird about this job. This was public.

"It's fuckin 2:30 on a saturday so the whole area's busy and as soon as we open up there's gonna be a panic. You ready for that?"

Finnick doesn't answer right away. He's staring at the mammals in the parking lot just thinking of how many ways he could kill them.

"Honestly it's what the boss wants. If I gotta shoot a few cops too so be it."

"What about Wilde?"

That shut him up. Hard as Finn likes to act, Nick is still his friend.

"I won't shoot Nick."

"Or Hopps?"

I won't shoot her. I won't shoot at cops, that's Finnick's thing but god I definitely don't wanna shoot Judy. Or even point a gun at her. Now that I'm thinking about it I don't wanna be here at all if she is.

The first gunshot rings out and the windshield shatters. I about jump out of my fur, Finnick pours a baggie of cocaine on his face and just jumps through the fucking window and opens fire on the idiots that dared fire upon his precious van.

I'm pressed back against the seat, hiding below the dash. I peek out into the parking lot and let out a few shots in this wolf's direction while I'm lookin' for my lighter. I could hear the round hit him, kinda this squishy sound. Pretty satisfying.

Finnick is just tearing these guys up, it's intense. For a guy so short, he's a fuckin' tank! Dude's dodgin' left and right and under and he's got his teeth around this guy's throat and I can't even keep up with it. 

("You feel that? My car felt that!")

So I throw the cocktail as hard as I could at that rhino with the shotgun. He screams, Finnick laughs, I haul ass across the parking lot to take cover behind something else. Good thing I'm so small, no? 

Now the mammals from the club are screaming and running, but of course they're running directly into our line of fire like the stupid fuckin' grazers they are so I use the moment to find a better place to throw this bomb. Figures these dumb sheep would hire some preds to keep their enemies scared, now that I think about it.

"Yeah you better scream!"

I heard Finnick shout, says the lot's clear and we're moving inside. By now the cops are on their way but we got a job to do. I follow him and his trail of carnage into the club. Bloody trails and smears, mammals on the ground literally takin' their last breath as I'm steppin' over them. I'm trying not to gag honestly because Finnick has really outdone himself this time. He's got this guy on the floor, kickin' him in his face.

"You remember the garden, motherfucker?"

And he keeps going.

"Fuck. You. And your. Family!"

He shouts, accentuatin' each syllable with another kick.

Last thing I hear him say as he's rushin' through the door into the club:

"We got em, Dave."

The fuck is Dave?


	6. Shake Junt part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck me, I wanna kill em. We gotta kill em all, Dave. Just like Cairo. Remember the mail truck? It's gonna be just like that, just watch."

Soon as those fucks shot out my window it was on. I was about to take it easy on em til they shot my van. I dumped a baggie of coke onto my face, left Duke back in the van and jumped right through the window onto this fuckin guy's face. Lucky me, I stole a pen from the bank this morning so I jabbed it right in his eyeball.

"You feel that? My car felt that!"

 Man the scream was incredible. That's the kinda shit I like, you know? Bein' so small but so nasty an dangerous. Causin' pain.

I fell down into the ground with him and got my gun out, put a few in his friend's guts. The blood hits the floor and I make sure to get as much on my face as I can. God that's good. The coke's got me ready for more, man. I wanna kill em.

I gotta do it. For the van.

I duck under this next guy's junk and rolled out behind him just in time to see Duke finally light that rhino up: he's screaming and I love it. The fire's burnin' up his clothes already and I can see the burns on his hide. The pain in his face.

"Yeah you better scream!"

Man I was back! These were the days, the do or die days, savin' the hood! And these punks were traitors, and the cops were traitors. I hate traitors.

So I finished this guy off and made for the next one. Fuckin down on all fours like a savage, man, climbed this badger's legs and jabbed my fists into his eyeballs. The eyes always hurt em the most. I jumped from him to the next dude and by now I'm straight coated in this poor chomper's blood and shit. I can hear Duke shouting but damn all I care about are the traitors right in front of me. I have to kill em, Dave.

You know what they did to us.

Once these guys are dead I'm ready for another round. There's more to kill inside so I called Duke. He's doin' okay but his kill count is still in the single digits. We push our way in past the goats and other grazers runnin' for their lives to find another ten mammals waitin' for us. Duke shoots first, surprisingly.

He hits his target, this fatass hyena standin' by the counter. Soon as the bullet hits I rush in under this Wolf's legs and just unload my whole mag right into his ass. Pushed away from him and jumped up onto the counter. Duke throws his last cocktail into the crowd of dudes shootin' at us just as we can hear the cops pulling up outside.

Dirty traitors.

Liars.

Sons of whores.

Fuck me, I wanna kill em. We gotta kill em all, Dave. Just like Cairo. Remember the mail truck? It's gonna be just like that, just watch.

So I grabbed this guy's rifle (not like he needs it) and waited for the cops. This is how I wanted it to end, loud and bloody. Dead cops and bangers at my feet. I'm gonna make sure they remember what they did to us.

You watchin yet?

I can barely hear Duke screamin' my name as the cops kick the door in. There's too many of em though. Wilde's here. Judy is here and the poor bunny looks sick to her stomach. 

Guess your first mass killin' does that to you.

Duke pulls me down behind the counter. "Finnick we're done. We need to leave before these punks plug us!"

The cops are moving in now, there's no way at all we both gettin' out. My van is here, my guns are here, I'm here and I'm coated in cocaine and goat blood. This is it, Dave.

"Duke, get out the back. Nobody seen you yet."

Aight he looks pissed.

"I'm not gonna leave you here, Finnick."

Man, I can always count on Dave to be here for me. I think he's right though, we gotta split. Which means we gotta ditch the van. Wilde and Hopps know me and Dave are here. Me and Duke I mean.

So real damn slow, me and him crawl out through the back of the store and find a nice hole in the fence. Man this is just like Cairo!

Cairo...

Dave isn't here, that's Duke. I got confused again... And the coke probably wasn't helping.

We just killed at least twenty mammals and the cops know we did it.

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
